This invention relates generally to sanding belt tensioning devices and more particularly to a mounting block and guard device for a mini belt sander attachment for a handheld power tool.
In similar prior art devices the design of the mounting block and guard required that the device be constructed from a cast or machined part which cooperated with the tool housing. The resulting device was expensive to manufacture and added excessive weight. Since the function of a mounting block and a guard are different, the prior design did not allow for selection of optimum materials to perform the function. The assembly required close machined tolerances for adequate performance.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present mini belt sander art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.